Alternative Futures
by jaina-lotr
Summary: SG-1 get pulled through a spatial anomaly, but what they find on the other side is not what they expected. Could this be their future or will it turn out different? Of course they run into some pretty mean bad guys: The Borg. Crossover with ST: Voyager.
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:** Okay, here is the first chapter, revised of course. It's definitely longer than the old first chapter. I did change a few things here and there, but I kept it pretty much the same. In fact, there are some lines that are exactly the same, but hey, it's easier to take them than to have to come up with new ones, that and they just went so well. Anyway, I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, you guys gave me some really good ideas which helped me to be able to write this. I know, that you guys like this story, but hopefully you'll like the revised version even better. I don't know how soon I will have the next chapter up. I have got soooo many stories that I'm working on right now, but I will do my best to get it up as soon as I can. Well, I think that's enough talk for now. I really hope you like this revised chapter. So, please drop me a review and enjoy!

**disclaimer: **I do not own Stargate SG-1 or Star Trek: Voyager.

* * *

**Alternative Futures**

**(Revised)**

**Chapter 1**

Colonel Jack O'Neill sighed as he made yet another round of the cargo ship that SG-1 was on. He was bored out of his mind. There was nothing for him to do. Teal'c was flying and refused to let Jack have a go. Carter was in the co pilot's seat, her eyes glued to the screen showing . . . whatever it was it showed. And Daniel had his nose buried in some book. So, Jack was left alone to find something to occupy himself with. The only problem was that there was _nothing_ to do. He really hated long trips in cargo ships.

"Why are we doing this again?" Jack asked as he sat down on a crate near Daniel.

"Because the Tok'ra asked us to," Daniel answered without looking up from his book.

"So, why are we doing this again?"

Daniel sighed as he closed his book. How many times did they have to explain this mission to Jack?

"Because the Tok'ra detected a spatial anomaly in the vicinity of one of their outposts, but they didn't have a ship to spare to go check it out. They knew we had just gotten a hold of this cargo ship so they asked us to check it out for them."

"Okay, I get that, but why-,"

"Because General Hammond ordered us to take this mission," Daniel said cutting Jack off before he asked yet again why they were doing this.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but never got the chance when Carter suddenly called from the front of the ship.

"Sir, we're about to exit hyperspace."

Jack and Daniel glanced at each other before they both walked to the front of the ship. Seconds later they dropped out of hyperspace. Through the front window Jack could see nothing but the blackness of space.

"Shouldn't there be some kind of . . . thing out there?" Jack asked pointing out of the window.

"Yes, sir," Carter said sounding confused while tapping buttons on the console in front of her.

"Then where is it?"

"I think it's behind us."

"Behind us?"

"Yes-," Sam was cut off as the ship abruptly lurched backwards.

"What the heck was that?" Daniel asked as he and Jack desperately tried to keep from falling.

"We are being pulled toward the anomaly," Teal'c stated while trying to keep the cargo ship moving forward.

"What do you mean, being pulled toward it?" Jack asked, not liking what his team was saying.

"Teal'c's right, sir, we are being pulled toward the anomaly," Sam replied, still focused on the data.

"Why?"

"Well, there appears to be a strong gravitational pull coming from inside."

"So, we're about to get sucked in?"

"Not if Teal'c can get the ship far enough away-," Sam began.

"I do not believe that will be possible, Major Carter. We are still being pulled backwards," Teal'c said cutting Sam off.

"Carter, what would happen if we went through that thing?" Jack asked leaning forward, clinging to the back of Sam's chair in order to stay upright.

"I think the question is what _will_ happen _when_ we go through that thing," Daniel spoke up from where he was hanging onto the back of Teal'c's chair.

"Perhaps the inquiry should be what will we encounter on the other side." Teal'c's statement was the last thing said before the ship was pulled into the spatial anomaly.

* * *

Captain Kathryn Janeway sighed as she set yet another data pad down on her desk. She turned to look out the window to see streaks of light as Voyager traveled through space at warp speed. The ship's sensors had detected a spatial anomaly in the vicinity of space that they were passing through. They couldn't get very detailed readings until they were closer, but Janeway was cautiously hopeful that it might be a wormhole. Turning back toward her desk she picked up the next data pad when Harry Kim's voice issued out of the speaker.

"Captain, we've reached the coordinates."

"I'm on my way," Janeway replied as she gratefully tossed the data pad back on her desk. She then stood up and headed for the door. The door slid open with a quiet hiss to reveal the bridge. "What have you got, Harry?" She asked as she walked over to the young man's station.

"It looks like a temporal rift," Harry replied glancing up at her briefly before turning to looks back at the sensor readings.

"A temporal rift? Can you tell anything else?"

"Not really, Captain. The gravity well is interfering with our sensors."

"Seven, can you enhance the sensors?" Janeway asked turning to look at the former Borg.

"I believe so, Captain," Seven of Nine replied as she began tapping the buttons on her console.

"Harry?" Janeway turned back to look at him.

"There's nothing yet," Harry answered, but then a quiet beep sounded. "Wait, I'm detecting something."

"What is it?"

"I think it's a . . . ship."

"A ship? What kind of ship?"

"I'm not sure, Captain. I'm still not getting complete readings."

Just then a small triangular shaped ship came hurtling out of the rift. It stopped just as suddenly as it had appeared. They all just stood there staring at the image of the ship on the view screen. The ship didn't move, in fact it did nothing, it was just floating there.

"I'm detecting four life signs on board, Captain," Harry spoke quietly finally tearing his gaze away from the ship to look at his console.

"What kind of ship is that?" Chakotay asked coming to stand next to Janeway.

"There is no record of it or anything like it in the database," Tuvok stated.

"Seven, have the Borg ever encountered this kind of ship before?" Janeway asked.

"No. Its technology is limited. The Borg would have deemed it unworthy of assimilation."

"The ship does not appear to have any weapons," Tuvok said.

"Well, how about we find out who these people are," Janeway said. "Hail them."


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note: **I know it's been awhile, but here's the next chapter. It's short, but it's something. And once again if this seems familiar it is because this a revised version of the same story. Well, I hope you like it and please let me know what you think.

**disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Stargate SG-1 or Star Trek Voyager.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Ugh, that wasn't fun," Jack said as he rubbed a sore spot on his shoulder. Pushing himself up he looked around to check on the rest of his team. Carter and Teal'c were still in their seats and they both looked okay if a bit shaken up. Daniel, like him, had been knocked off his feet, but he was slowly getting up.

"You okay?" Jack asked getting up and moving over to where Daniel was.

"Yeah, I think so," Daniel replied.

"We really need chairs back here," Jack muttered giving Daniel's shoulder a light pat. The younger man nodded in response. "Carter? Teal'c?" Jack asked turning his attention to the rest of his team.

"We're fine, sir," Carter answered.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Yeah, T?" Jack asked turning toward the Jaffa. Teal'c tilted hid head forward slightly indicating that Jack should look out the window. "Wow!"

"Indeed."

In front of them was a sleek looking ship. It was a good deal larger than their cargo ship and most likely more powerful. It was shaped like a saucer in the front, but the back tapered off with elongated nacelles extending from it. There were several rows of what looked like windows and lots of twinkling lights.

"Carter, what are we looking at?"

"A ship, sir," Carter replied.

"I can see that."

"I don't know what to tell you, sir, we've never encountered anything like it before."

"It almost has an . . . earth look to it," Daniel said suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked turning to look at him.

"Well it-,"

"We are being hailed," Teal'c interrupted.

The image of a middle-age woman with shoulder length red hair appeared on the screen. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship Voyager."

"Uh, hi there," Jack said. He glanced at the rest of his team briefly before turning back to the screen. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force."

* * *

"Air Force?" Tom muttered in surprise.

"It's nice to meet you, Colonel. Are you and your crew alright?" Janeway asked. She glanced over at Tom briefly. He looked surprised and confused. She would have to ask him about the Air Force thing later.

"Yeah, we're okay," O'Neill replied drawing her attention back to the view screen. "A little jarred, but otherwise fine."

"Good. Are you in need of any assistance?"

"Actually, yes. Our ship was pretty badly damaged when we came through that . . . thing."

"Hold on a moment, Colonel."

"We're not going anywhere."

"Harry," Janeway asked turning toward the Asian man's station, "can we beam the entire ship into shuttle bay two?"

"We should be able to, Captain."

Nodding, Janeway turned back to face the view screen once again. "Alright, Colonel, we'll bring you aboard and see what we can do to help."

"Thank you, Captain, that would be very much appreciated," O'Neill replied.

The image blinked off the screen. Janeway nodded to Harry, who pushed the appropriate buttons to beam the ship over.

"Well, Tuvok, what do you say we go meet our guests," Janeway said walking toward the turbo lift. Tuvok just raised an eyebrow and followed. Before entering the turbo lift, Janeway turned around and said, "Commander, you have the bridge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Yay! I finally have the next chapter up. I know it's been a while, but I'm back! Or at least I'll try to be. I've got lots of other stories I'm trying to work on all at the same time and sometimes I forget about others or I just don't know where to go from where I stopped. But for this story it was mainly the fact that I was stuck in some kind of writing funk where I just couldn't write anything. But, hopefully I'm out of it now. We'll just have to wait and see.

I would also like to dedicate this chapter to FireChildSlytherin5 for the amazing review that inspired me to finish this chapter and for betaing it for me.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to let me know what you think about it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Star Trek Voyager or Stargate SG-1.

* * *

**Alternative Futures**

**Chapter 3**

"That . . . was a little weird," Jack said after they and the entire cargo ship had been transported onto Voyager.

"No kidding," Daniel replied as he looked out of the front window. He couldn't really see much, but from what he could see it looked like cargo bay. 'Or maybe a shuttle bay,' he thought when he saw what looked like a small ship.

"Well kids, how about we go meet our rescuers," Jack said as he walked toward the cargo ship's door.

The four of them exited the ship and took a better look around. The room that they found themselves in was large with not one but two small ships. Both ships had 'USS Voyager' written along the side followed by a string of numbers. Their perusal of the room came to an end when they heard a quiet swishing sound. They turned around and found that a door had slid open. Captain Janeway entered the room along with a tall black man with slanted eyebrows, pointy ears, and an extremely serious expression.

"Colonel, welcome aboard," Janeway said as she came to a stop in front of SG-1. She then gestured to her companion, "this is Commander Tuvok."

"It's nice to finally meet you face-to-face, Captain," Jack replied, and then added, "oh, and my kids here are Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

Janeway nodded in greeting to the rest of SG-1. She then focused her gaze back on Jack. "Well, Colonel, we have a lot to discuss."

"That we do," Jack agreed.

"If you'll come with me we can take this to somewhere a little more comfortable," Janeway said as she turned and indicated that they should head toward the door.

"Nice ship you got here," Jack commented as they walked down the brightly lit, pristine hallway. He also had noticed that Tuvok had taken a position that would keep him close to Janeway in case any of them decided to attack. As if any of SG-1 would actually turn on the people who rescued them.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Janeway responded with a slight smirk.

The rest of the walk to the conference room was made in uneventful silence. Although it was a little unnerving, all the looks they kept getting from the occasional people that they happened to pass in the hallway. Soon enough they entered the conference room. There was a large elongated table in the center of the room. There were several comfortable looking chairs place strategically around the table.

"Take a seat, Colonel," Janeway said as she sat in the chair at the head of the table.

SG-1 all took seats on Janeway's left. Tuvok remained standing, although he once again remained close to the Captain. A couple minutes later the door swished open and two men walked in. They were both tall, one with dark blonde hair the other with dark brown hair. Jack had to guess that these were the two people, a Jacket and Parry (or something like that), that Janeway had requested to come to the conference room on the way from the shuttle bay. As the two of them made themselves comfortable across from SG-1, Tuvok quietly left the room.

"Commander Chakotay, and Lieutenant Paris," Janeway said as she introduced the two men. She then motioned for Jack to do the same.

"Oh, right. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill. This Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c."

"Alright, now that the introductions have been made, let's get down to business," Janeway said, effectively starting the conference.

"First off, I think it would be best if you could tell us where you're from," Chakotay said getting into the swing of things. Jack was finding it slightly difficult not to stare at the weird looking tattoo thing on his forehead. And he just knew that Daniel was going to have to ask about it at some point.

"Well, that's easy," Jack said in reply, "we're from Earth."

The looks on their faces showed that they were skeptical. Jack's gut was churning. There was something that wasn't quite right here, but he didn't know what that was. At least not yet.

"That can't be," Chakotay said shaking his head, "we're the only people from Earth out here."

Jack shared a glance with the rest of his team. Okay well that just proved that there was something amiss going on here.

"What was that thing we came through?" Daniel asked leaning forward slightly. Jack nodded to himself thinking that Daniel was on the right track. Whatever was going on all started when they were pulled through that thing.

"We believe it was a temporal rift," Janeway answered.

"A temporal rift? What does that mean?" Jack asked looking to Carter for the answer.

"It means time travel, sir," Carter said in reply.

"So, you're from the past, right?" Tom asked. "That would be why 'Air Force' sounded so familiar."

SG-1, well, the human members were looking at Tom oddly. Teal'c just raised an eyebrow.

"What the heck do you mean by 'sounded so familiar'?" Jack asked.

"Sir," Carter cut in before any of the Star Fleet officers could say anything. "They can't tell us anything. If they really are from the future, then by telling us even the tiniest thing they could change history."

"Oh, don't start with that," Jack said, only to be cut off by Daniel.

"Sam's right, Jack. If they tell us anything then it could change the way we do things when we get back to our time."

"You mean _if_ we get back to our time," Jack said, "because if they aren't allowed to tell us anything or whatever then how can they help us?"

"Well, Colonel, you basically just said it yourself, if we don't help you then you will be stuck here, in our time," Chakotay replied.

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Janeway held up her hand clearly motioning for Jack to shut up.

"Colonel, we will still help you. There is nothing wrong with that. As both Major Carter and Doctor Jackson have said we cannot tell you about the future, but that does not mean that we cannot help you."

"Alright, so we won't ask, so you guys won't be tempted to tell. I got it," Jack said. "So, about this helping us thing?"

"Before we get too far into this perhaps we should bring in the rest of the senior staff," Chakotay suggested looking to Janeway for approval.

"Agreed," Janeway said standing, "but perhaps we should take a break, let Colonel O'Neill and his team get some rest and perhaps some refreshments."

"Yeah, that would be great," Jack agreed.

"Alright, then we will meet again in a few hours and then we can get to work."


End file.
